Sonic Scream
The power to emit highly enhanced scream of a high amplitude. Sub-power of Sound Attacks. Variation of Sound Wave Generation. Also Called * Canary Cry * Ghostly Wail * Howling Voice * Hypersonic/Soundwave/Supersonic/Ultrasonic Scream * Power/Super Scream * Sonic Howl/Shriek Capabilities User can emit/generate extremely powerful scream of a high amplitude for a variety of purposes. Applications *Counter Vibration *Echolocation *Enhanced Roar *Nausea Inducement *Pain Inducement *Psionic Equilibrium Distortion *Sound Beam Emission **Razor Wind *Vibration Emission Associations *Ballistic Scream *Sense Manipulation *Sound Attacks *Sound Manipulation *Ultimate Sonics *Voice Manipulation Limitations *Sound Absorption renders direct use useless. *Sound/sonic waves can be reflected off certain objects, like mirrors. *Rendered utterly useless when the user is gagged by any means. *Sound requires a medium to travel through, such as air, ground or water, though it can be virtually anything. *May not work against Sound Immunity or Sound Nullification. *May not have hearing or vocal protection, making use of this ability painful. *Flow of sound waves often cause accidental destruction to nearby objects. *May cause unintentional harm to distant targets, including beings with sensitive/enhanced/superhuman hearing. *Damage to the vocal cord may render this power useless. *Muting or Mouth Removal. Known Users See Also: Make Me Wanna Shout. Cartoons Movies Manga/Anime Gallery Cartoons Eco Echo.jpg|Echo Echo (Ben 10) can scream at ultrasonic frequencies. Blitzwolver_subsonic_howl.png|Blitzwolfer (Ben 10) unleashing a sonic howl as defense. Ultimate Kevin Sonic Scream.gif|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Echo Echo's sonic scream. Canimals - Nia's Fears (EP59) (Halloween Special).gif|When Nia (Canimals) was ether scared, sad or worried, She unleashes her sonic scream. S02M02_green-tinted_ghostly_wail.gif|Danny's (Danny Phantom) Ghostly Wail is his most powerful technique, though using it forces him to revert to his human form. BigSuperheroWish094.png|Sanjay/The Sonic Youth (Fairly Odd Parents) Bubbles scream2.gif|Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) Kevin 11,000's (Ben 10) sonic howl.jpeg|Kevin 11,000 (Ben 10) possesses Loboan's sonic scream. Starchild KISS (Scooby-Doo) scream.jpg|Starchild KISS (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) Catman KISS (Scooby Doo and KISS and rock and roll mystery) scream.gif|Catman Kiss (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) April_Sonic_Scream.gif|April using her Sonic Scream Hi_Princess_use_Scream_Power.png|Hi Princess(The battle mimmy) Wittar_Use_Scream_Power.png|Wittar(The Battle mimmy) Mimmy_girl_use_Scream_Power.png|Mimmy Girl (The Battle mimmy) Bowser_Use_Scream_Power.png|Bowser(The battle mimmy) Screaming_use_Scream_Power.png|Screaming(The Battle mimmy) Pika_Pika_And_Mia_Mia_Use_Scream_Power.png|Pika Pika And Mia Mia (The Battle mimmy) Comics Lorne Sonic Scream.png|Lorne (Angel) emits a sonic scream. StH_245_Thrash's_Scream.jpg|Thrash the Tasmanian Devil (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic Scream by Black Canrey.JPG|Black Canary (DC Comics) using Canary Cry. Superman scream.JPG|Superman (DC Comics) screams Mongul's name, sending those around him flying... Superman Scream 2.jpg|...and screams at 18 terahertz. Super Scream.gif|Superman (Superman vs. the Elite) unleashes a sonic scream that shatters glass and disorients the Atomic Skull. Supergirl_Scream.jpg|Supergirl (DC Comics) demonstrates Sonic Scream by White Banshee.jpg|Silver Banshee (DC Comics) crashes the Batplane with a Death Wail... Sonic_Scream_by_Silver_Banshee.jpg|...and attempting to destroy Clark Kent's ear drums. The Scream of Banshee!!.jpg|Banshee (Marvel Comics) Siryn super.png|Siryn (Marvel Comics) inherited her father's Sonic Scream. Sonic Scream by Banshee and Siryin.jpeg|A father/daughter tag team between Banshee and Siryn (Marvel Comics) Movies pushreview.jpg|Bleeders (Push) have the ability to emit high-pitched screams. In the picture here, they use their cries to blow up a fish market. Alice_Sonic_Scream.gif|Sensing her brother Rick's death at Freddy's hands, Alice Johnson (A Nightmare on Elm Street) screams in despair, shattering glass windows. Live Television Lorne-angel-4836308-1024-768.jpg|Lorne (Angel) is able to hold a song note at any pitch indefinitely Dinah Drake Stops A Train With Her Scream.gif|Dinah Drake/Black Canary (Arrowverse) Siren X Sonic Scream.gif|Laurel Lance/Siren X (Arrowverse) Laurel Lance's Canary Cry.gif|Laurel Lance/Black Canary (DC Comics/Arrowverse) Evelyn Sharp Canary Cry.gif|Evelyn Sharp (Arrow/DC Comics) Echoscream.jpg|Echo DeMille (Heroes) amplifying his voice to create a sonic scream. Kira Sonic Screams.jpg|Kira Ford (Power Rangers Dino Thunder) using her sonic scream ability. File:Tor_sonic_scream.png|Silver Banshee (Smallville TV Series) using Sonic Scream. Lydia onic scream.gif|Lydia Martin (Teen Wolf), a banshee, use her scream to drown out all other surroundings sounds so she can focus on what only she wants to hear. Lydia scream 1.gif|Losing control over her power, Lydia is unable to resist to the urge to scream. A hellhound jumps in and ... Lydia scream 2.gif|... use their supernatural connection and his power to muffle, most of, what would've been her deadliest scream yet. File:Peter_scream.gif|Peter Petrelli in Jesse's body (Heroes) pushes back furniture and Flint Gordon. Manga/Anime File:Wail_of_Fire.png|Setsuki (Black Cat) using his Wail of Fire. File:Jerome_Guizbatt's_The_Roar.png|Jerome Guizbatt (Bleach) using The Roar to amplify his roars into sound-based shock waves capable of maiming and killing lower-ranked Soul Reapers. File:Yuuki_Tenpouin_(Code_Breaker)_shout.gif|Tenpouin Yuuki (Code: Breaker) screams loud enough to throw soldier to the wall. File:Level_4_Akuma_Screaming.png|A Level 4 Akuma (D.Gray-man) screaming so powerfully it causes massive vertigo. File:Baby's_Revenge_Blast.png|Baby (Dragon Ball GT) using his Revenge Blast by screaming with his immense ki. File:Gotenks_using_Vice_Shout.png|Gotenks (Dragon Ball Z) screaming so loudly that his Vice Shout manages to shatter the dimensional barrier. File:Boo's_Angry_Shout.png|Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z) using his Angry Shout simply because he was angry, distorting the weather and hurting even two Saiyan's ears. Dimension scream.jpg|Super Buu (Dragon Ball Z) screams so loud, he can shatter the dimensional barrier. File:Oob's_Angry_Shout.png|Uub (Dragon Ball Z) using his Angry Shout to release a powerful shock wave when Goku insulted his mother. File:Taigokumaru's_Sonic_Scream.png|Taigokumaru (InuYasha) can release sonic blasts mixed with demonic energy that can easily destroy an entire village. Medaka_Counter-Cannon.png|Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) unleashing her Echo Counter-Cannon, a sonic scream that counters all other sounds in the vicinity. Sun's_Howling_Voice.gif|Sun Seto (My Bride is a Mermaid) unleashing her ultrasonic Howling Voice, rupturing Nagasumi's eardrums and causing them to bleed. File:Symphony_for_the_Devil.png|Kanade Kamiya (Rosario + Vampire Season II) using his Symphony for the Devil. File:Meikō_Shōkai-Ha.png|Byakko (Yu Yu Hakusho) using Meiko Shōkai-Ha to release a densely oscillating scream that can break molecular bonds. File:Linlin_scream_1.gif|Charlotte Linlin (One Piece) can unleash a extremely loud shriek… File:Linlin_scream_2.gif|…that can cause numerous people to faint. Video Games Skyrim_the_real_fus_ro_dah_mod.jpg|The Unrelenting Force technique (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim) in action. Exploud_Hyper_Voice.png|Exploud (Pokemon) using Hyper Voice. Sentret_Hyper_Voice.png|Sentret (Pokemon) using Hyper Voice. Octavio no background.png|As a master vocalist, Octavio (Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves) can emit a sonic scream of red rings to attack. Shriek.png|Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) using Shriek. Habitant.jpg|The Habitant (Vindictus) possesses a peculiar ability to simultaneously let loose a sonic shriek, but breathe out a swarm of bats as it does so. Mortal Kombat Sindel Screaming.gif|Sindel (Mortal Kombat) Category:Powers Category:Sound Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Projection Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Mouth-Based Powers